<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Bad Side of Things by Hosieaus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26705860">The Bad Side of Things</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hosieaus/pseuds/Hosieaus'>Hosieaus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>hosie - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:20:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26705860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hosieaus/pseuds/Hosieaus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened if when Dark! Josie and Hope were fighting and Lizzie didn't get there in time. Will there be any hope for the rest of the world now that Hope has become a full tribrid and Josie has turned it off? Is anyone safe? Will it all be fixed before the affect is irreversible?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I really Hope you guys like this story I have started it already on Wattpad and it has been sooo much fun to write it already. And plssss comment on what you think because I literally dream of this concept but I like to know what you guys think. So enough of me enjoy!!!!!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No ones POV</p><p>"She's strong. You're strong no one could shoulder the burden you carry. And you're always there for your friends when they need you so please Jo we really need you."</p><p>It echoes through my head as I hold Hope suspended over the jagged piece of wood. The plan is working perfectly. I kill Hope get her on my side we take over the world in a hot couple sort of way. And make sure I get what I've always wanted. I drop her and the wood pierces through her body, blood streaming from her arm to the tips of her fingers dripping. Lizzie bursts through the gym doors I turn to her with a smirk.</p><p>"Hope!" She yells running up to her and seeing she's already dead.</p><p>I turn to the Ted and my minions. "Leave." I snap my fingers and they're gone and Lizzie picks up Hopes body.</p><p>"Hope come on wake up." She cries.</p><p>"She's not going to wake up. I killed her." I go over and kneel down next to Lizzie. "Aw. Did poor broken Lizzie Saltzman not get her way?" I place my cold hand to her cheek and she flinches away. I chuckle darkly. "Don't worry sis the Merge is coming but for now I have a plan to get to. Ciao." I snap my fingers to disappear as I watch Alaric come in and helps Lizzie take Hope down to the transition cells.</p><p>Alaric, Lizzie and Mg wait for Hope to wake up when all of the sudden Hope sits up with her eyes wide taking in big breaths.</p><p>"Hope! You're awake!" Lizzie says excitedly.</p><p>"What happened?"</p><p>"I killed you." I say making myself appear in the cell with her. Lizzie and Alaric try to open the cell. "Sorry I should've mentioned but I spelled it shut cause you guys are gonna want to hear my plan." I circle Hope for a second.</p><p>"What is your plan?" Lizzie asks.</p><p>"I'm glad you asked. See I've been looking for a partner. A partner who will help me with all of my needs and I mean all." I wink and the threes faces are disgusted. I stop to the side of Hope who still seems dazed. " Who will help me take over this wretched place and put a new hmm let's see leader in place. So that person had to be unstoppable. Someone I've wanted for a long time and someone who trust me as much as I trust them. I didn't find that in Ted or my minions, but I did find one person who would be the perfect candidate."</p><p>"Hope." Alaric says</p><p>"That's right."</p><p>"She would never help you she's too good."</p><p>"Which would be true which is why I killed her first. See vampires as you know can turn off their humanity and since I am able to turn on humanities I can turn Hopes off." I walk behind Hope and set my hands on her neck.</p><p>"Josie stop!" Alaric yells but I continue and close my eyes then I let go and Hopes standing up but her heads slumped forward. I snap my fingers and she lifts her head and her eyes open showing nothing behind them. I smirk at her.</p><p>"Well we're going to be leaving and I suggest you don't try to stop us." Hope says a quick spell and we're transported to the front of the school and she's wearing  a leather jacket black jeans with her hair shaved underneath and up in a bun. As we walk down the stairs Hope summons a motorcycle. She helps me on the bike and right after she starts the bike Alaric Lizzie and Mg run outside and I do a little wave with a smirk as Hope takes off as I hold onto her waist.</p><p>"Incendia" I mutter and the school sets on fire.</p><p>Hope stops in front of a mansion and it's for sale so we walk inside and I mutter a spell so that it has furniture and such in it I also spell a girl here and show her to Hope.</p><p>"I brought some food." I shove her and Hope catches her and Hope looks at her neck. Then her eyes turn yellow with black veins running underneath. Hope tears into the girls neck and sucks her dry as Hope drops her body blood runs down her chin and stains her white shirt. I walk up to her and drag my thumb along her chin and I suck the blood off of my thumb. </p><p>
  <b>Smut Up Ahead</b><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"You know no ones here and I put a bed upstairs." I drag my finger down her neck. "We could have sex." I grind myself into her leg creating some friction. Thankfully I have just a skirt on. "I don't even have underwear on."</p><p>Hope growls in response. I teleport us to the master bedroom and Hope pushes me against the door. I grind my hips harder making me aroused. There's a fire in my core and I feel my juices leak onto Hopes pant leg. Hope attacks my neck hard sucking and it brings electricity throughout my body. This is what the real Josie and I have been wanting for our whole lives. I just know with how hard Hopes sucking and biting that there will be hickeys left all over my neck.</p><p>"I'm so wet for you baby." Hope goes harder and pushes me further into the door and I push her jacket off as the throbbing and burn in my pussy builds as I grind into her harder and harder. Hope leaves my neck and kisses my lips. Her lips are so soft and full against mine, but she surprises me by jamming her tongue in my mouth. She lifts my shirt causing us to separate for a second then we get right back into it . She drags her hand behind me and unclips my bra and throws it across the room. My pussy can't take the pressure anymore so I take one of Hopes hands and jam it down my skirt. While I grind Hope rubs quick circles into my clit. I tear Hopes shirt off her but we both don't really care.</p><p>"Please Hope." I beg.</p><p>"Please what?" She says smirking then going back to my neck and I lift my head giving her better access to my neck. She sucks on my pulse point and I let out a breathy moan into Hopes ear.</p><p>"Please fuck me. Just fuck me. I need your fingers inside me pumping. I'm already so wet for you."</p><p>Hope growls and shoves three fingers inside me without warning.</p><p>"Hope! Oh my god!" I let out loud moans and I transport us to the bed I'm underneath as Hope has her bra on and pants on. Hope continues to kiss my swollen lips as I take the time to unzip Hopes pants and help her get them off. For underwear she's wearing American Eagle boxers for guys but it's super sexy on her. I continue to moan till Hope takes her fingers out of my pussy which I groan at the empty feeling. Hope quickly takes off her bra and underwear and then she rips off my skirt.</p><p>"I want you to fill me Hope please?" I spread my legs and I press my hand to Hopes stomach saying a quick spell then seeing a 9 inch thick dick come off of Hope body. Hopes eyes glow their golden color and she leans in causing the tip to brush against my entrance causing me to let out a filthy sound.</p><p>"What's my name?" Hope whispers into my ear biting my earlobe.</p><p>"Daddy."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Daddy!" Yell and Hope smirks then attacks my neck as she slides the hardon inside me and oh wow it's so big. I feel it stretching me out and my blunt drags heavily on her shoulder blades. I hear Hope let out a shaky breath I use this weakness and flip us over so I'm on top.</p><p>"Now I'm gonna ride you." I say and Hope eyes continue to glow golden. As I begin to work on Hopes dick I feel myself already getting worked up enough to cum. I begin to moan louder and louder as I ride Hopes dick and I lean over and attack her neck giving her hickeys and I spell them to stay there.</p><p>I go faster and faster that my body with let me. I kiss every single ab going down and I kiss her lips hard, teeth clash, tongues fight. Her abs poke into me and make indents into my skin. She's so hot mainly because she's like me now and I've been wanting since 8 years old so this is perfect.</p><p>I sit up as I cum all over her dick and not long after Hope cums inside me as I feel my eyes roll into the back of my head and I bite my lip.</p><p>Hope moans low and I feel my core throb more but instead I get off of Hopes hard on and deal with the emptiness and begin to suck hard on her dick. Hope moans and grabs my hair and I moan cause I may have a few kinks. I try my best to choke down the whole thing but is too big. Then I feel her cumming as it oozes down my throat and on the corner of my mouth. And I moan at how she actually tastes.</p><p>I sit up and both of us are breathing heavily and sweating. I lay with Hope and  we turn to face each other.</p><p>"We have a big day tomorrow first we need to pay the mayor a visit next I have a few contacts to help us take over the rest of the continents. And then we can burn the world."</p><p>"You got it babe. I also have a few hundred sired hybrids my dad created with my blood when I was little. So that should help."</p><p>"Great." I smirk then Hope lays on her back and closes her eyes.</p><p>I close my eyes and fall asleep. Letting darkness take over</p><p>I open my eyes and there the good version of me sits in the cabin I smirk and and sit across from her. I always see her when I sleep and I tell her of all that I've done.</p><p>"Guess what I did today?" I ask and she looks up at me.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I did it."</p><p>Her eyes widen and she stands up.</p><p>"You didn't."</p><p>I whisper a spell that shows her what I did and later you can see both of us instead of it through my eyes. Josie covers her mouth in surprise and I don't know what else to call it.</p><p>"Oh don't do that you wanted this. You wanted Hope more than anything else. Now we have her and when I'm done with her you can have her."</p><p>"Yeah but she has her humanity off so she could hurt someone. I never wanted this for her."</p><p>"Well when I wake up she'll be there helping with whatever I need her to. And besides I enjoyed it thoroughly it was so big and I could barely handle it."</p><p>Josie blushes and looks away then looks at the fireplace.</p><p>"Just promise she'll be okay."</p><p>"I promise. It's time for me to wake up I'll see tomorrow."</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I sit up and stretch my arms causing the sheet to uncover my naked torso. I look over and Hopes still sleeping and I smirk as I place my legs on either side of her. She still doesn't wake up. I start grinding down on her and begin to suck hard on her exposed neck. She moans softly and it spurs me on. I suck on her pulse point leaving bruises in my wake. I sit up and see all the bruises left from last night.</p><p>"Get up Hope we have work to do." I whisper in her ear and get out of bed. I head into the bathroom as Hope gets ready. I smirk as the black veins are protruding on my face again. I snap my fingers and I have a new outfit. I'm wearing a black sweater with a black short skirt. I walk back out and Hopes on the phone.</p><p>"Alright bye."</p><p>"What was that about baby?" I ask walking up to her.</p><p>"I just got a hold on all of my hybrids and now they're on their way here. And I have some looking for something."</p><p>"Well we have something to do. I have a contact and we're meeting him in New York. I need you there."</p><p>"Can I eat first I'm starving. I could use a good breakfast." She says flashing her veins</p><p>"Well lucky for you we're meeting him at a bar. Perfect food all ready for you to suck the life out of them." I say walking my fingers up the middle of her chest.  "Also we need a car I don't want the wind to mess up my hair."</p><p>"Well Then lets go to the dealership. I needed a new lambo anyways."</p><p>I transport us to the dealership in Mystic Falls.</p><p>"Which car does my lady want?" Hope says and since I've turned her  humanity off her accent has come out way thicker than it was before. Totally hot.</p><p>"Hmm. I want that one." I point to an Electric Blue Porsche.</p><p>"Alright."</p><p>We walk up to it and a guy comes up to us.</p><p>"Your taste is good."</p><p>"Hmm. I know." Hope speeds up to him. "You will give us this car because we're nice people then after we leave you will forget about it."</p><p>"I will you give you the car and forget you were here."</p><p>"That's right. Now don't scream." I stand next to Hope as she gulps his blood down. Since he was the only one in here besides here I let her do it. His body falls to the floor and I spell the cameras to wipe that part out of the footage.</p><p>"Was that really necessary you could've killed him first."</p><p>"Well I got really hungry. Now don't we have somewhere to be." Hope licks the blood off her chin. We smirk and get in the car. I let Hope drive since I really didn't want to.</p><p>A Few Hours Later</p><p>We finally reach the bar we're meeting the guy at and it's hidden so we can just walk in. We get out and I take Hopes arm as we walk in. Hope opens the door and she looks at every single person here. I see my contact and I look to Hope.</p><p>"That man in the corner is for me. Everyone else I don't care." I smirk and kiss her cheek then go and sit down across the guy.</p><p>I hear Hope get at it and there are screams and blood squirting. The guy looks terrified. I just look at him.</p><p>"You're Slater yes?"</p><p>"Y-Yes."</p><p>"Good. Now I need your help with finding a few people for me. And if I hear that you told anyone about what I say I will kill you and you can be certain it will be painful."</p><p>He nods and blood splatters across his face and he jumps a bit.</p><p>"Now I need you to find Aurora Castle and tell her that I'm looking for her. Next find Reyna Cruz and tell her as well as Ryan Clarke and do on and so forth. Think you can do that?"</p><p>He nods shakily. I smirk as Hope comes over and her golden eyes and veins are showing.  She is soaked in blood and I look around with people with their heads off and hearts laying on the ground.</p><p>I look back over to Slater.</p><p>"If you fail we will come back and kill you."</p><p>"Yes ma'am."</p><p>"Perfect now lets go babe." We walk out of the bar and we get into the car.</p><p>I look over at Hope and I grab her face and I can taste the blood and I moan in her mouth. She pulls me closer by my waist I climb into her lap and straddle her.</p><p>"Now we need to grab something from the school then we can continue this."  I say breathless.</p><p>"Alright. But you owe me."</p><p>"I promise what's coming you will love. And uh don't clean the blood off it's totally hot."</p><p>"You think so?" She smirks and raises and eyebrow.</p><p>"Yeah." I smirk back and I grab the back of her neck and push our lips together. I pull away pulling her bottom lip between my teeth. Then I sit down in my seat. Her eyes glow golden.</p><p>She starts the car and speeds down the street as we head back to Mystic Falls. </p><p>At the Salvatore School</p><p>(Not Josies POV)<br/>"Thank you guys for coming. I need your help getting Hope and Josie back. They've left trails of bodies everywhere they go."</p><p>Alaric says looking at Rebekah, Freya, Kol, Davina, Marcel, Keelin, Caroline, Lizzie, Mg, Kaleb, Rafael, and Landon. They all stand in his office.</p><p>Kaleb: "No problem Dr. S."</p><p>Rebekah: "Now how do we get our niece back she's turned off ways to find her. And we have no way of knowing how they are."</p><p>Lizzie: "Yeah daddy."</p><p>Dr. S: "I don't know yet but I do know that Hope is not herself and neither is Josie. So we have to find a way to get them here without harming them.</p><p>Josies POV</p><p>"But I'm right here daddy." I say and they all turn to me who's standing in the doorway. Hopes scaring some students so they're screaming. I roll my eyes. "Hope!" She runs with a head.</p><p>"What? I was hungry. Here's your student back." She tosses the head in.</p><p>"I think I'm gonna be sick." Lizzie says.</p><p>"What no reunion?" I ask innocently.</p><p>"Hope Andrea Mikaelson! You turn your humanity back on before I turn it on myself." Rebekah says to Hope.</p><p>"Actually since I'm the one who turned her switch I'm the only one who can turn it back on. Which I'm not doing I'm enjoying her too much."</p><p>"Josette."  I see my "mother".</p><p>"Oh hello. Anyways we're here for you Lizzie so if you don't mind we'll just-" Kol holds me by my neck up against I just laugh.</p><p>"I don't think so."</p><p>Hope stabs him with a white oak stake.</p><p>"Kol!"</p><p>He backs and falls as he turns grey and then sets on fire.</p><p>"Who's next!" Hope laughs. "As we said we're here for Elizabeth. Now if you want someone else dead I can do that."</p><p>"Hope! What happened to you. I know you Hope. You're better than this." Landon says holding Hopes face.</p><p>"You're right. I'm much worse." I stab him with the golden arrow. </p><p>"Lan!" Raf yells</p><p>I giggle and I link our arms and Hope just smirks while everyone is in tears over the two dead.</p><p>"Aww did you guys want something too?" Hope says then speeds grabs Lizzie then speeds back over to me.</p><p>"Lizzie no!"</p><p>I spell them to freeze in place.</p><p>"What're you going to do to me?" She asks.</p><p>"Oh, we have big plans for you. Now Hope have your hybrids take all the students and then and put them in the gym. And we'll deal with Elizabeth down in the cellar."</p><p>"You got it babe."</p><p>"Ugh. You guys make me sick." Lizzie says gagging.</p><p>Hope closes her eyes sending out the message and we go hand in hand while Hope carries Lizzie downstairs.</p><p>Hope sets her in a cell and ties her to a chair. I sit outside watching Hope.</p><p>"So do you wanna know why you're here?"</p><p>"To kick your ass?"</p><p>"No. Though I have a proposition for you." Hope kneels in front of Lizzie. She sets her hands on Lizzies thighs. "I can give you everything you've ever wanted." She moves her hands up slowly moving up as she talks. <br/>"And I will get you to listen to me even if it means choking you with my fingers inside you." Hope says choking her and saying into her ear. Lizzies eyes are rolling into the back of her head. Hope then sits on her lap and has her hands on either side of her face.</p><p>"I'm going to give you my blood and you're going to love it." She compels her and the plan is working perfectly. I smirk as Hope bites her wrist and stands behind Lizzie and gives her her blood. And Lizzie is gulping as much as she can. "Good girl." I get shivers from hearing Hope say it. "Now say night night." Then Hope snaps Lizzies neck.</p><p>"I am so wet for you now." I say walking up to her in a seductive. She smirks and I jump into her arms and wrap my legs around her waist and grab her face as she shoves her tongue into my mouth. And I feel the blood from her mouth drip. So I pull away take some blood with my finger and drag a line up to my pussy. Hopes eyes glow again as she sets on the bed in the cell and drags her tongue along the line, going underneath my skirt. I moan from her tongue licking my already wet folds.</p><p>"Hope we need to go kill our family." I gasp as her teeth graze against my clit. "Hope come on."</p><p>"Ugh fine." I stand up and adjust my skirt and Hope grabs Lizzies body off the chair and we walk to gym with my arm locked with Hopes.</p><p>Hopes Hybrids are everywhere and guarding us.</p><p>Students are sitting in their chairs with tears down their face and Hope and I are smirking the whole way. Hope drops body in front of everybody and Alaric and Caroline are crying at the sight of Lizzies body.</p><p>"Hello Salvatore School did you miss us?" I says with a fake smile.</p><p>"You're a monster!" A werewolf and Hope grabs him by the throat.</p><p>"Now that's not the way to treat a lady." She thrusts her hand in his chest and pulls his heart and students freak and I laugh at the chaos. Hope drops his body and takes a bite out of his heart then drops it next to his lifeless body. Hope walks next to me.</p><p>"Right well moving on. You see the people sitting in front of you. Some of them are my old friends but see they don't support Hope and my venture so we're killing them in front of you." Hope gets handed another white oak stake from a hybrid. She walks along the line.</p><p>"Hmm eeny meeny miny moe." She stops in front of Freya. "Bye bye Auntie Freya." And jams the stake in her and shoves two more into Marcel and Rebekah. Their body's burn up and grabs Keelin by the collar and decapitates her. Then drains Davina of blood. And drops her body. "Your time love." She hands me a regular stake and I kiss some blood off her cheek and I feel my eyes turn black.</p><p>"Hi mommy."</p><p>"Josette this isn't you it's not what you want." She sobs.</p><p>"Actually it is see I've been in the shadow watching the girl I love get burned and hurt when I was weak little me and I wanted to make the world pay for hurting the both of us. But none of you cared so this is what you get." I  stake her with not another glance I got over to my father. A hybrid kneels and bestows a knife to me. I take it and twirl it between my fingers. I step in front of him and jam it into his chest and I make sure to take his rings off just in case.</p><p>Lizzie then sits up surprising everyone besides Hope and I. She stands and Hope stands in front of her and begins to compel her again.</p><p>"You will kill Mg and Rafael and Kaleb but you don't care."</p><p>"Lizzie! Don't do this!" Mg yells tears streaking his face.</p><p>"Lizzie I want you turn it off." She looks Hope in the eyes then takes the stakes from Hope and smiles devilishly and walks up to Mg first. </p><p>"Lizzie please don't do this. I love you." Mg cries.</p><p>She stabs him in the heart with the stake and whispers in his ear.</p><p>"I don't care."</p><p>I walk over by Hope and we both watch as Lizzie kills Raf and Kaleb without question.</p><p>"What the hell?!" We turn around and Penelope Park is being grabbed by hybrids and brought to Hope and I. "Jojo? Hope? Lizzie? What the hell is happening?"</p><p>"Don't you know I did dark magic. Then I killed Hope and turned her humanity off and then we had sex and we're together then we sired Lizzie to Hope  and we use Hopes hybrids as our army." </p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Come on babe. I'm hungry I want to eat. Can I eat her? Please?" Hope pleads with a not so innocent smile.</p><p>"I think we've gotten far in our plan today that it would fine." Hope smirks picks Pen up by her shirt.</p><p>"Mikaelson?" Pen asks. I can her fear dripping off of her.</p><p>"Hi Pen." Then she feeds and I can see the life draining from her eyes then her body drops. We look behind us and Lizzie is feeding off of Rafael. "Lizzie."</p><p>She looks up.</p><p>"Make sure these bodies get burned. Hybrids! It's time to build this into your house." Hope smiles as we walk away and I grab her hand.</p><p>"What about the kids?" One of the hybrids asks.</p><p>"You guys have done well enjoy a lunch." I smirk and we walk away while the students scream.</p><p>We walk out to the car and Hope drives us to the house. We walk inside as Hybrids stand outside to protect us. I grab Hopes face and make out with her as we walk up the stairs I jump and wrap my legs around her waist for a second time that day. Our teeth crash against each other, our tongues fight for dominance. Once we finally get to our room our clothes scatter across the floor as we make our way to the bed. Hope sucks hard on my neck which makes my eyes roll into the back of my head.</p><p>"I am going to punish you hard for teasing me earlier."</p><p>I moan at her words as she starts to suck on my breasts as her hand plays with the other one. I grab her free hand and put on the throbbing core and I my juices run down my legs. As Hope moves to the other side she rubs deep circles into my clit.</p><p>"Oh. Please Hope."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Please fuck me. I need to feel you inside of me. Please I need you." I say the spell from yesterday causing Hopes hard on to appear again. "I need to feel stuffed." Hope kisses a trail down my body then leaves wet kisses on my inner thighs and drags her tongue upward on my bundle of nerves.</p><p>Hope sits up and pushes her dick inside me I let out a loud filthy moan.</p><p>"Shh. Love we don't want anybody to hear. And only I can hear you like this." She commands choking me.</p><p>"Yes daddy." I breathe out.</p><p>"Good."</p><p>Hope then starts thrusting in and out at a fast pace. I push my body up into hers.</p><p>"Oh god. I'm about to come! Hope!" I moan as Hope speeds up and I feel myself about to release.</p><p>"Hoope!" I yell as I release onto her hard on.</p><p>A little after bump and grinding I fall asleep and open my eyes to the cottage. Josie stands up at the sight of me.</p><p>"What did you do?"</p><p>"Oh. Something that will ensure Hope will never turn on her humanity."</p><p>"W-what do you mean?"</p><p>"I had her kill her family and I killed our family and Lizzie is now sired to Hope and she killed our friends."</p><p>Josie breathes heavily and she collapses onto the floor. I kneel next to her.</p><p>"Oh. Don't you see this is what you've wanted all along. You wanted a world where you and Hope were on top of the world nothing could stop you. And you wanted Lizzie to listen to you and was friends with Hope. You never dreamed that anyone else would be alive. This is all your fault."</p><p>"No. Hope will come back from this. She has to she's the strongest person I know."</p><p>"Yeah we'll right now she's naked in our bed spooning me so I think there's a high chance she might not want to come. Especially since I give her everything she wants when she wants it. You kept walking further and further away in her eyes. She now thinks that you don't like her."</p><p>"Please don't do this to her or Lizzie."</p><p>"It's too late. I'll see you tomorrow night." I wink with a smirk then disappear.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I sit up letting the sheet fall from my chest. Hopes not in bed and I hear music downstairs. I put one of Hopes large button up shirts and walk downstairs. There are nearly naked girls dancing around with bites all over and Hope has blood gushing from her mouth dripping dots of crimson red onto the floor.</p><p>"Jojo! You're awake!" Hope says obviously drunk. "Now which one should I kill first?"</p><p>"Me Hope!" One of the blondes says</p><p>"No! Me!" The brunette counters.</p><p>"She said I tasted better." Another butts in.</p><p>"I did say that." Hope zooms over to the black haired girl. "Thanks darling." Then pushes her fangs into her neck the girls seem completely oblivious. I just smile as I see Hope embrace her evil parts. The girls body drops from blood loss. The other two seem excited over it.</p><p>"Perfect! Now you can kill me." The brunette claims and moves her hair away from her neck exposing her veins for Hope.</p><p>"Good girl."</p><p>Every time she says that I get chills maybe it's because the accent adds seductiveness to how she says it knowingly. I walk over to Hope.</p><p>"Let me have some." I fake pout. Hope moves away and goes over the blonde and I take the brunettes hair and move her head as I suck some of her blood. I feel the coppery liquid ooze down my throat I moan at the taste. I suck what Hope left for me and I drop the body just as Hope drops the blonde.</p><p>I jump onto her as the blood from our mouths mix deliciously. My fingers dig deep into her roots feeling her shaved hair prickle my hand. Her hands hold me up from under my thighs, as I latch onto her waist with my legs and hold onto her neck with my hands. </p><p>"You know that blonde girl her name was Mary. So we had a bloody Mary." I roll my eyes at the joke. </p><p>"That's stupid. Anyways enough playtime we are gonna have guests soon."</p><p>"Who?" </p><p>"The people I asked that guy to get when we went to the bar two days ago. You know the day we killed everyone we know." </p><p>"Oh. Who all did you invite?"</p><p>The knock on the door causes a smirk to land on my lips and I get off Hope and lick my lips cleaning the blood off of them. I open the door and Aurora, Reyna , and Ryan walk through the door. </p><p>"Wow it looks like a party in here?" Aurora says looking into the living room. </p><p>"Why don't you come in and we can talk about why I really called you three here. As soon as they walk in Hope comes into view with a bottle of bourbon.</p><p>"You." Aurora says in disgust. "You're Klaus' daughter."</p><p>"That's true but unfortunately my beloved father has died along with my mother and uncle Elijah. I assure you I'm on your side I killed the rest of my family."</p><p>"Why?" Reyna asks she seems to be intrigued by the conversation along with Ryan.</p><p>"Well for one I am now a fully operational tribrid and I have my humanity off." </p><p>"Interesting." </p><p>"Anyways let's move on to why we are all here shall we?" I say sitting down on the couch with Hope as they sit in the one across from us. "I called you all here because well we are after someone who will help us get the world and well this whole thing was a set up." They try to get up but I spelled the couch to keep them there. "There's no point trying to leave see I saw a spell that said I needed three different super naturals and I already have the Bennett blood. I need you so that Hope here can kill you and I use that moment to open the prison world. I guess what I've been trying to say all along. I'm trying to free Kai Parker."</p><p>I smirk as the realization shows on their faces and I cock my head to the side. </p><p>"Now Hope I need you to deal with these uh guests."</p><p>"Free reign?"</p><p>"Yes." </p><p>"Good. I always wanted to eat some vamp heart." She says standing up and shining her veins and eyes. She walks up to Aurora. She gets in her face. "Tell dad I say Hi." </p><p>I set up the ritual as Hope grabs Reyna's sword hanging from her hip and stabs Reyna with it and by the time I'm done setting it up they are dead.</p><p>"I'm gonna keep the sword I think." Hope marvels at it  while she holds it up. </p><p>"Get your ass over here I need their blood!" I growl and my eyes turn full black and Hope hands me the blade and I use a washcloth to wipe the blood into a bowl. I pour Bonnie's blood into the same bowl and begin to chant as The house begins to shake and a portal begins to open in front of me. </p><p>"It's working Josie!" Hope confirms. </p><p>I chant louder till I see a body land on the ground and I stop standing up to be greeted with my Uncle Kai's face looking at me and Hope.</p><p>"Where the hell am I?" He asks</p><p>"Relax we got you out of that prison world the least you could do is thank us. You should recognize considering you tried to kill me several times with my obnoxious twin."</p><p>"Ah! Joanie Saltzman."</p><p>I begin to choke him and he flies into the wall.</p><p>"It's Josie. And don't worry I already killed Lizzie so you don't have to. And I could use your help."</p><p>"For what?" He asks smiling like a criminal. </p><p>"I need you to help me kill and I want you to become the next Necromancer."</p><p>"Why I thought you were a good girl. And who is this?" He asks motioning to Hope.</p><p> </p><p>"I did a shit load of dark magic. So it took over now I'm here." </p><p>"Hope Mikaelson. Tribrid. No humanity."</p><p>"I've heard of the Mikaelsons. I love your fathers work. Definitely someone I aspire to."</p><p>"Well he's dead along with the rest of my family. Considering I killed the rest of them."</p><p>"I love it. And what about Coraline and Ric?"</p><p>"Dead too."</p><p>He laughs maniacally. </p><p>"I love karma. Now you said you want me to be the next Necromancer. So who do I have to kill?" He smiles rubbing his hands together. "But can we eat first I'm starving." His veins come out and I smirk.</p><p>"Don't worry about food when we get to where we're going you can have a buffet."</p><p>"You  won't stop me or I'll kill you."</p><p>"Nope. I need you and Hope for what we're about to do."</p><p>"Which is?"</p><p>"Well it's a surprise, Uncle." I say sadistically. </p><p>"It seems we have a road trip. Where to?" </p><p>"Riverdale."</p><p>We all smirk and I link Hope's and my arm as we walk outside and Kai follows right after us.</p><p>"I will admit you have taste, niece." He says as we get inside one of the cars. </p><p>"Well I picked it out and Hope compelled them."</p><p>"So you two are like Bonnie and Clyde."</p><p>"Oh, we are so much worse."</p><p>"Actually can we hit a diner I could use a burger."</p><p>I roll my eyes but nod at Hope and she drives out of the gates then stops when one of the hybrids come up to us. </p><p>"I want ten of you to go to Riverdale and wait outside Pop's for us." Hope commands.</p><p>He nods then walks off.</p><p>"Woah is he sired to you?" Kai asks like an excited toddler.</p><p>"I have an army of sired hybrids." Hope drives off towards Riverdale. </p><p> </p><p>As I promised we stopped at a diner just on the border of Virginia. It was pretty busy here so it should be a good start for Hope and Kai. We get out of the car and walk inside and sit in an empty booth. </p><p>"Alrighty who looks good?" Kai says looking around. </p><p>"Take all of them I don't care." I say.</p><p>"I like you better and better. Joan."</p><p>"It's Josie." I growl.</p><p>"Just call her Jo."</p><p>"Good idea."</p><p>A woman comes up to us with a notepad her nametag says 'Chloe'.</p><p>"What can I get for you?" </p><p>"Hmm. Do you know what you're having?" Hope asks Kai. He shakes his head with a childish smile. </p><p>Hope looks at the woman and grabs her by the side of the neck and she begins to scream alerting everyone else. Hope decapitates her and moves before anyone can get out. She waves her finger side to side with a smirk. I watch the whole thing in amusement the way the two rip into them without warning. Hope grabs the cook and lifts him up.</p><p>"I want you cook us some burgers then afterwards you're going to write a letter saying you killed them and then I want you to kill yourself."</p><p>He nods then she sets him down and he walks into the back. Kai sits back down and Hope follows shortly after. </p><p>"I loved that. We should do this more often." He says grinning. </p><p>"Well we will. Once we get to Riverdale we're gonna compel some people to adore us and love us than infiltrate the high school then we'll use Hope's blood to turn them all then they're sired to her. Next we kill the rest of the people in that town then we go to Washington D.C and kill the president."</p><p> </p><p>"I loved every part of that plan. Love the killing part."</p><p>"Which you will definitely take part in as I said we need you to kill the Necromancer then you'll become him and you can rule over the dead."</p><p>"I am so happy you are my niece."</p><p>"Now you get why I sleep with her."</p><p>"I do. You guys are literally my favorite couple like you kill together and look amazing doing it. No shame from me. I fully support this."</p><p>"Not like we needed your permission in the first place but thanks."</p><p>The guy hands us our burgers with fries and shakes then grabs a piece of paper from the back. </p><p>"We should take these on the road with us so we can get there sooner." I inform. </p><p>They nod then Hope grabs our things and sets them in the car then looks up and stares at something. I see her gaze is on a motorcycle.</p><p>"Go. Take it. I'll drive and Kai can ride up front."</p><p>"Actually I like the back I can nap."</p><p>"Thanks babe." Hope kisses me and I take her face and pull her closer. My door shuts as Hope pushes me into it. She pulls me in by my waist.</p><p>"Woo! Yeah! Get more tongue in there." Kai giggles like a child.</p><p>I roll my eyes as Hope pulls away but not fully.</p><p>"When we get to Riverdale just know that I will be the top." I whisper to her turning her eyes golden. "I'm going to ride your dick and I will tie your hands so that you can't touch me, but you wish you could as I move up and down then I'll using my hands on it." I see a small bulge in Hope's pants and I smirk then I get in the car. </p><p>Hope shakes her head and gets on the bike putting her biker gloves that she apparently had on her belt loops. She turns it on then revs the engine and I take off before I look again. Kai is already snoring loudly with his face mushed against the window. I roll my eyes at my childish uncle. I see a sign telling me Riverdale is further up ahead.</p><p>Riverdale here we come.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once we get to Riverdale it's nearly midnight, and I'm already over Kai. He keeps asking when we are going to eat and when we're gonna be there. When I pull into Pop's Hope's getting off her bike while the hybrids of hers walks off. I park then get out of the car with Kai close behind. He looks like our age because we got him some new clothes and got him cleaned up. Mainly cause I will not associate with a homeless looking man child. </p><p>"The hybrids are ready and the Salvatore school is completed so we will have space for the upcoming surge."</p><p>"See this is why I sleep with you always staying on schedule." I kiss her and some of my black lipstick smudges on her lips. I smirk and wink at her then walk inside with them following. </p><p>When we walk in we see six kids sitting at a bench so I link Hope's and my arm and lead her to an empty one close by. Kai sits across from us and Hope and I sit on the other side. I slide my hand in Hope's pants from under the table caressing her hard on. </p><p>She tries to ignore me while she talks to Kai and I notice the group looking at us, but I pretend not to notice. A huge guy walks up to our table and takes our order while Hope's voice falters the slightest bit from me teasing her. </p><p>"Those kids over there have been staring at us since we walked in here." Kai states while facing us. </p><p>"I know. I think they will make the perfect volunteers for what we have planned don't you think?"</p><p>"You have a perfect point, baby." I take my hand away from her dick since I need her to focus. But it was fun watching her crumble under my fingertips. </p><p>"Oh, you would know all about that wouldn't you?" </p><p>The guy sets our food on the table when Hope motions to come closer and he does. </p><p>"Don't scream." She bites his neck when she does she lets Kai do the same. </p><p>When he stands up Hope snaps his neck and the teenagers scream. </p><p>"You know babe I was thinking maybe the blonde one first then the rest later." I tell Hope while they try to run out the door but can't because Kai speeds in front of them. </p><p>" You have an excellent point there, love." We walk to the group when the black haired boy stabs Hope in the stomach. </p><p>"Really? Was that necessary." She says while the wound bleeds through her shirt but looks totally unaffected by the knife buried in her abdomen. </p><p>They look at her in horror when she pulls the knife out an lifts the shirt up while the wound heals instantly. </p><p>"That was my only shirt."</p><p>"What the hell are you guys." </p><p>"Oh, right how rude of us. I'm Josie, witch consumed by dark magic." </p><p>"I'm Kai, sociopath and witch and vampire."</p><p>"Hope Mikaelson, tribrid. Meaning a werewolf, vampire, and witch."</p><p>"Why are you here?" The red head girl demands.</p><p>"Hoo, bossy. I like that in a woman." Hope flirts and I giggle. </p><p>"That woman is mine." A girl with brown hair and pink tints says crossing her arms. </p><p>"Why can't we eat them again?" Kai asks.</p><p>"Cause I've said this before we turn them, blow this town sky high, then I take power from the supernatural." I roll my eyes. </p><p>"You guys are insane." The tallest boy who is also red haired. </p><p>"You said the blonde one first?" Hope asks completely ignoring what he said.</p><p>They try to get in front of her. </p><p>"Yeah, seems fun." </p><p>Hope vamp speeds grabs the blonde and goes back to where she was. </p><p>"Betty!" The raven haired girl yells. </p><p>The raven haired boy tries to walk up to us, but I stop him. </p><p>"So Betty was it?" Hope asks while putting Betty into a headlock. "Who names their kid Betty? Poor kid. Anyways." Hope bites her wrist revealing her golden irises and the black veins under her eyes. She shoves her wrist onto Betty's mouth forcing her to choke down her blood while I the others are watching in horror. </p><p>"Say bye bye, Betty." Then Hope snaps her neck and her body crumples. </p><p>The group gasp and tears stream their eyes. </p><p>"Don't worry she's gonna come back now who's next?" I ask.</p><p>"Can I choose?" Kai jumps up and down like a kid. </p><p>"Go ahead."</p><p>"Hmm." </p><p>He inspects all of them while they are still in shock from seeing Betty's dead body on the floor. He then grabs the red haired boy and hands him to Hope. She does the same thing. </p><p>"Archie!" </p><p>Then in the blink of an eye they're all on the floor with blood on their face and necks are broken. I look over at Hope who shrugs. </p><p>"Their crying and bumbling was getting on my nerves." </p><p>"I like you more and more, Hopey." Kai giggles.</p><p>"Call me Hopey one more time and I'll murder you."</p><p>Kai raises his hands in surrender, but I kiss her lips roughly and her hand grips my waist tightly. I pull away when I hear a small groan and the blonde girl, Betty, was beginning to wake up. Kai was eating food from off the table like a pig. </p><p>"Wakey wakey." Hope kneels in front of Betty and grabs her face and shakes her head to wake her up. </p><p>"What happened?"</p><p>"Oh, well I killed you and your friends now I need you to feed on human blood so that you can become a true vampire and help us take over the world. It's quite simple." </p><p>Betty's eyes widen and she stands up, then begins to hyperventilate at the sight of her dead friends on the ground. She takes the raven haired boy and rests his head on her lap. </p><p>"Oh, Jughead." she weeps </p><p>"Man, you guys' parents must really hate you." Hope comments. "And if you wait a bit he'll wake up though you won't like him anymore."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Cause you're sired to me so that means whatever I want you do you'll do it because it'll make me happy. Don't you want to make me happy?" She says in a condescending tone. </p><p>"I want to make you happy." She stands up forgetting about Jughead, I guess. Hope was right their parents gave them horrible names. </p><p>"Now tell me everyone's names so that if I need you guys you'll come."</p><p>"Why do you need them? You just need me" Betty snaps. </p><p>"I knew going with the blonde first was a good idea. But I'm the only one who can make her happy. Especially in bed." </p><p>"That's right, love. Now names now that would make me very happy."</p><p>At this Betty perks up and smiles making her ponytail swing from side to side. </p><p>"I'm Betty Cooper, that's Jughead Jones, Cheryl, Blossom, Toni Topaz, Archie Andrews, and Veronica Lodge. We're high school students. My dad's a serial killer, and Archie got put in jail-"</p><p>"We like you guys already. Now Kai." Kai stands up while slurping down a shake. </p><p>"Go get someone that they can feed on and get one for yourself. You could use it if you're still this hungry."</p><p>"You got it, H." </p><p>He speeds out then comes back in and throws an older woman down on the floor who looks like Betty while Kai feasts on a melanin skinned girl. </p><p>"Betty? Oh my god. What happened here? Who are you?"</p><p>"Woah, too many questions grandma." Hope says. </p><p>"Didn't your parents teach you some manners?"</p><p>"Nope. They're dead, just like you will be in a second." Hope takes the knife from off the floor and the older woman stabs Hope in the chest this time and I laugh from Hope's face. "Seriously? Again? What is it with you people just stabbing me. Betty, if you wouldn't mind?" Hope hands her the knife and the older woman looks at her in shock.</p><p>"Betty?"</p><p>"Sorry mom." </p><p>Betty then stabs her mom and then stares at the blood on her hand and brings it to her lips. Hope has the knife in her hand and tosses it onto the counter and I laugh at her shirt since she's so mad about it. </p><p>Betty then looks at the body and starts to wake up everyone else and puts the blood on their lips and then they shoot up and all their veins are out and they begin to feed off of the older woman leaking blood onto the floor. </p><p>"Good job baby now we have loyal followers to you then we can continue on this whole mission of ours."</p><p>"Yes, love. Alright since today is what Wednesday then tomorrow we can go to your schools and recruit some more people and I have vials of blood in the back of the car and I want you guys to take them and put them into teenagers drinks. We don't want adults then when they drink it I want you to snap their neck once you are out of prying eyes." </p><p>"Then we will send you guys to this building that has the other hybrids and there you will train and wait for further instructions. Now you guys know what you have to do?" I ask. </p><p>They  nod in silence and I smirk then drag Hope out by her collar. Everyone else follows behind and Kai is still eating, but I barely look back at him while I open the back of the car revealing the vials of Hope's blood. I hand each of them three vials and they stuff them into their pockets. </p><p>"Make sure not to damage them and make sure no one sees you do this, we can't have any one coming after us just yet." </p><p>"You got it, boss." Toni salutes with a smile. </p><p>"Now we need to get some rest for the upcoming days, and Kai can do whatever he wants. I don't care." </p><p>"Yes!" He celebrates after tossing the glass milkshake cup behind him. </p><p>"You can stay at my house it was just me and my mom, but we killed her so just me." </p><p>"Good, Betty. Now I want you all to remember what I said and sleep knowing what you're doing." </p><p>Then they all run off except Betty who waits for her next instructions. </p><p>"Kai you drive the car and Betty will tell you how to get to the house and we'll follow you."</p><p>"This day gets better and better." Him and Betty get in the car and Hope helps me onto the motorcycle and I hold onto her waist and I slide them down into the waistband of her pants.</p><p>"Just remember my words from earlier." I whisper into her ears and it makes her eyes turn gold as she smirks back at me. </p><p>We take off after Kai and Betty, following close behind since we didn't know exactly where we were going. When we stop it's in front of this white picket fence house totally from a movie or something. </p><p>"Are you ready, love?"</p><p>"I am always ready." I respond. </p><p>"Good, because I have been hard for you this whole day."</p><p>"Was my little wolf being teased? Well I have the perfect way to cheer you up right away." I smirk as I drag my finger down her chest.</p><p>We walk inside and Betty and Kai are making out on the couch. I roll my eyes at the action. </p><p>"Get it, Kai!" Hope cheers.</p><p>I smack her arm and I drag her up the stairs and when we get into the first bedroom I see I fling us inside. I push Hope onto the bed and grab her collar again and straddle her waist as I connect our mouths together. I unzip my skirt and it slides down my legs, and I kick off my shoes along with the skirt. </p><p>Pretty soon after that our clothes are everywhere, but who ever cares about that? I line my kitty up with her dick and I slide it into me and I sigh in content at the familiar thickness. Hope lays underneath me as her hands rest on the top of my thighs. </p><p>"You looked totally hot when you snapped their necks like that." I whisper in her ear then I scrape her earlobe with my teeth. "Now as a reward I'm gonna ride you till you come inside me."</p><p>Hope moans softly at my words and then I start to rise up and down on her shaft her grip on my thighs tighten as her body rises to meet mine. I go faster and the only you could was the occasional moans from either of us, and the sound of my body hitting hers. I feel her hard on is clenching then I feel her release with a muffled moan and Hope is biting her arm to be quieter. </p><p>"Daddy, I want to hear it. I want to hear you say my name." I say taking her arm away and I climb off her dick then I start sucking on it. </p><p>Hope's hand grips my hair tightly yanking when I suck a certain spot or whenever I lick it. </p><p>"Good girl." She says and it brings a smirk to my face. </p><p>I suck on it for a while just savoring the taste of her on my tongue. I cum once, but  I made it very clear that I am the one cleaning her up tonight. When I'm done I lay next to her, then I turn my back to her. I feel her arms go around my waist and pull me closer into her. I lay there and listen to Hope's steady breathing. Soon it puts me to sleep. </p><p>When I wake up in the cabin Josie isn't there so I go to look for her. I find her where her fake sleeping body is just staring at it. I walk up behind her and she turns around to face me. Dried tears stain her face, and she looks broken. I just lean against the stone wall and smirk with an eyebrow raised. </p><p>"Want to know what I did today?"</p><p>"No." She utters.</p><p>"Oh. See I thought you enjoyed the thought of having sex with Hope for three days straight would've brought a smile to your face."</p><p>"That's not what I want!"</p><p>"Everything I do is for you. You wanted Hope, I got you Hope. You wanted to be seen and powerful not weak, so I made you strong and now you're the leader of a revolution. All I do are things that you wanted."</p><p>"You're right okay! I wanted to be seen! I wanted Hope to choose me over Landon and I wanted it just to be her and me! I wanted to be powerful so that nobody would hurt us!" She yells then covers her mouth with her hand, but I continue on with the smirk. </p><p>"See? I helped you. Whether you think so or not. Besides Landon is dead anyways. Hope stabbed him with the golden arrow and he hasn't woken up so I had Hope's hybrids chuck him into a chest and throw him into the lake."</p><p>"You killed him?!"</p><p>"Nope. That was definitely more your dads fault. He made a deal with the Necromancer and didn't work out. Landon never woke up. Hope knows and that was why she didn't fight back when we were in the ring that night. She couldn't ever dream of hurting her long lasting crush on Josie Saltzman. Hope believed that you were still in here somewhere. I watched her spend sleepless night focused on getting you back, she never gave up on you. She even wrote her feelings for you in her journal which is in Penelope's burn book. And she wrote and I quote 'I have always cared for her more than a friend, but I know what happens when people love me. They get hurt or worse, so I need to keep my distance. But I will always save her from harm. I will protect her with my life, no bad will ever befall Josie even if my own happiness gets in the way.'" </p><p>"How do I know you're not lying to me?"</p><p>"I'm you. I want what you want. We both want Hope, for different things but we still lust for her. And now I know why you want her for a girlfriend she'd be good for us. And like I said once I'm done with my plan I'll let you take back this body and Hope then you can live Happy Ever After. I, on the other hand, will be going to a different universe where no one knows the name Josie Saltzman. Anyways I need some actual sleep, goodnight Josie." </p><p>I snap my fingers and all I see is darkness so I can sleep in peace.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My eyelids lift slowly and and I glance around the room taking in the bubblegum pink walls. This must be Betty's room. I turn and Hope is sleeping soundly with her arm under the pillow propping her head up. I climb off the bed and snap my fingers, now fully dressed I walk down the stairs. I see all the people from last night from the diner all sitting in the living room and I see one of the boys' jacket. I think his name is Jughead. </p><p>"You." I point to him and he looks at me. "Come here."</p><p>He stands up and walks over while the others just continue to talk like nothing happened. Kai is eating a bowl of cereal and sipping on a bottle of bourbon every once and a while. Jughead walks over and I twirl my finger so he turns around and I see the snake design on the back. </p><p>"Take it off." I command and he does just that. "What does the snake mean?"</p><p>"It's the symbol of the gang I lead." </p><p>"So you're the leader of the 'Southside Serpents'?"</p><p>"Yep."</p><p>"Hmm. I think Hope would look good in this what do you guys think?"</p><p>"I love it."</p><p>"She would look amazing in it."</p><p>Everyone agrees Kai just gives a thumbs up with a thousand watt smile. </p><p>"Hello everyone." Hope greets after walking down the steps. </p><p>"Take your jacket off." </p><p>She gives me a confused look, but listens anyways. When the jacket is off her shoulders I take her old one and I shove Jughead's into her arms. </p><p>"Put it on."</p><p>She obeys and I smirk at the sight. She looks sexy, definitely an amazing view to behold. </p><p>"What is this?"</p><p>"You just became leader to the Southside Serpents meaning we also have another hook in this city. So I think we should head to school and work on destroying this sewer of a city."</p><p>The group stands and walks out of the house and Kai, Hope and I follow behind them. </p><p>When we get to the school we walk with the others, but still get some interesting looks. Some are lustful, some are jealous, and some are unreadable. Hope and I have linked arms and Kai is smoothing his hair back and makes sure it looks nice before he's off to do whatever he wants to do. </p><p>"We should head to the cafeteria and complete the plan." Veronica says. "Everyone will be there for breakfast soon and then we can start pulling kids and kill them behind the school there are no cameras there."</p><p>"Huh. I guess you do have some brains to you. I like a girl with brains we go with Veronica then if a teacher comes along I say it was time to eat." Hope says with a dangerous smirk.</p><p>"Call me Roni." I roll my eyes at her blushing. Apparently I'm not the only one who feels the same way about this everyone else huffs or rolls their eyes. I think it's just because they want to be recognized by their sire. </p><p>"Well then Roni lead the way."</p><p>Roni flips her hair then walks down the hall and everyone walks out of the way. </p><p>"Did you really need to say that?" I whisper into Hope's ear.</p><p>"Aww, is my dark baby jealous don't worry you'll get some more intimate attention later." </p><p>I smirk and lick the front of my teeth with a wink. I kiss the corner of her mouth. A group of girls walk up to us with cat ear headbands on. </p><p>"Are you new?"</p><p>"I think that's a little obvious." Hope snarks. </p><p>"I'm the mayors kid. Watch who you're talking to." She scoffs. Hope raises her eyebrow and looks at me. I give her a nod she turns to Archie who straightens up when Hope's eyes land on him. She tilts her head to the girl in front of us and he nods in understanding. </p><p>"Come on Josie."</p><p>"Ooh. That's a plot twist." Hope whistles and our group laughs Kai walks up to us wiping his chin with his flannel sleeve.  "What were you up to?"  She laughs. </p><p>"I was hungry for something red. And I also you know" He drags his thumb across his throat "all the teachers so we should move now."</p><p>"You heard him. Go." Hope commands and the rest of them scuttle off. </p><p>"So I have a favor I need of you two I don't even want to be the Necromancer. I only want one thing."</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>"I want to kill Bonnie Bennett. I want to bring her the same pain and torture she gave me. Honestly, I'm here cause I like you two and I just like being on the road and taking over the world."</p><p>"You want Bonnie Bennett?" I ask in a condescending tone. "You'll get a Bonnie Bennett. I'll have Lizzie bring her here and then you can take your revenge."</p><p>Kai mirrors my smile and he looks around the hall. </p><p>"Wow they move fast." </p><p>Hope and I look around and the hallway is empty and then they walk down the hall with blood dripping down their chins and big grins on their faces. </p><p>"It's done. All the students are dealt with and now we wait till they wake up." Cheryl says</p><p>"That won't be necessary my hybrids will deal with them. We have bigger fish to fry. I need to meet my gang members, no?"</p><p>I chuckle wickedly as we all give them deadly smiles. </p><p>When we get to where ever the hide out  is at Jughead introduces Hope as their new leader then Kai and Hope killed the adults by draining them off the blood and decapitating their heads off. Blood spots everyone's faces the brady bunch all stop the kids and teens from leaving. By the time the two are done it's a murder scene and it's glorious. </p><p>"You outdid yourselves once again now..." I turn to the ones that are left standing "Give them Hope's blood you know the rest." </p><p>Hope walks up to my side and blood is dripping off of her it soaks her clothes. I drag my finger along her neck and suck the blood off my finger. I grab Hope's face and clash our teeth and mouths together blood smearing all over my face as well. </p><p>"You two really need to get a room." </p><p>I roll my eyes and turn to the entrance where Lizzie stands leaning on her left foot with crossed arms. </p><p>"What do you want?"</p><p>"What you called me here for?"</p><p>"How did you know about that? We didn't send for you." I glare at her and Lizzie's expression falters so I knock her out. I face back to Kai. </p><p>"We take the Mayor's office. Now. Then we barricade. Hope call your hybrids and have them bring all the ones truly loyal to you to come here. It appears my dear sister is a mole." I grind my teeth together and Hope just nods. </p><p>Kai zooms off and I look at the misfits. </p><p>"You six need another message go with him." </p><p>They just scurry off. I lean against the pool then I chuck it across the room using my magic. I go over to the bar and grab a bottle of rum and yank the lid off chugging the spicy liquid. </p><p>"Josie?" Hope asks sitting next to me on the bar. </p><p>"What?"</p><p>"It'll be fine we still can beat her and kill the dysfunctional hybrids and start over with new ones. I promise I will let nothing bad happen to the plan and I will keep you safe." </p><p>I look at her and just kiss her hard suddenly very turned on. I push Hope down on the bar and straddle her waist and mold our lips together in the mood to forget. I'm not worried about Lizzie waking up since she'll only wake up unless I allow it.</p><p>I push her jacket off her shoulders and deciding that it was too much work to finish undressing us I just spell them away. My hands travel up and down her chest while a red glow shows where ever our bodies are touching. I sit up breathless and Hope sits up while setting her hands on my waist clutching so bad it's probably gonna bruise. </p><p>"Thanks for the release." I mutter a spell and our clothes are back on but now there's no blood on them. Can't say the same for Hope's and my face, but oh well. </p><p>"No problem. Now I believe we have a mole to get rid of don't you think?"</p><p>I give her an evil grin and I teleport an unconscious Lizzie , Hope, and I to wherever the Mayor's office is and when we get there a guy points a gun at us and behind us the others are there with blood on their faces. The woman behind the desk looks at us with fear and it feeds my darkness the chaos it wants. </p><p>"What the hell are you guys doing? I know you kids well some of you. Why are you doing this and what happened to you? You look like monsters."</p><p>"We are doing what Hope wants and right now she wants your office." Cheryl snarls</p><p>"Who is that?"</p><p>"That would be me. See, I'm the tribrid meaning I'm part vampire, witch, werewolf. And I am humbled to know that you think of me as a monster. Hope Mikaelson at your service." Hope and steps forward holds her hand out for the mayor to shake. </p><p>The sheriff it seems looks at the mayor and she nods making him lower his gun. The mayor stands up and goes to shake Hope's hand. But instead she pulls her closer and shoves her hand into the chest while the sheriff shoots her but Hope pulls the lady's heart out of he chest. </p><p>"I'm much worse than a monster." She says in her face as she drops the body. She turns to the sheriff and he shoots her once but she slices his head off with her hand. She just adjusts her jacket then turns around. "You guys have a flair for dramatics." </p><p>"Look who's talking." I snark. She winks at me then digs the bullet out of her chest then drops it on the ground. </p><p>"Well Mayor Saltzman, how do you feel?" Hope bows. </p><p>"I think it's time I start going by Mikaelson instead of Saltzman. That was my past self now I'm a new and better version so I think a new last name will help bring people under our cause."</p><p>"Well Mayor Mikaelson I think we have a mole to still deal with." Hope offers her hand and then sits me down in the chair behind the desk. I lift my legs onto the desk surface. </p><p>"You're right. Unfortunately, I have a feeling there's something she's hiding from us. Other than being a spy." </p><p>I take the spell off of Lizzie and she begins to stir.</p><p>"Tie her up."</p><p>Archie and Jughead tie her with ropes soaked in vervain that Hope's hybrids had left in a bucket. </p><p>"Wakey wakey, Lizzie." Hope grabs Lizzies hair and shakes her head. </p><p>Lizzies eyes peek through and she opens them fully and Hope sits on the desk and I smirk when Lizzie groans in discomfort from the bounds. </p><p>"Well if it isn't the rat." I stand up. "You guys are excused. Watch the door and if someone needs to see me kill them."</p><p>"You got it." </p><p>They leave the room and as Hope goes to stand up I stop her. </p><p>"I need you here." I go towards Lizzie "Now who have been working with? And if you don't tell me then I think it'll be my turn to have some fun." </p><p>"I don't know what you're talking about Jo. I have been loyal to you since Hope killed me and I ended up being sired to her."</p><p>I hum then take a towel from out of the bucket and wipe her face with it making her scream in pain. </p><p>"See I know you're lying because we never told you that you were sired to Hope. The only people who know are the people Hope and I trust. So who told you to lie?"</p><p>She doesn't say anything so I dip the towel back into the bucket and leave it dripping. </p><p>"Hope come hold her head back and mouth open she looks thirsty." </p><p>Hope snickers and pulls on her hair and opens her mouth. I ring the towel out over her face and most of it makes it into her mouth and her skin sears. She chokes and cries over the pain but I laugh and giggle. </p><p>"Are you gonna tell me who it is?"</p><p>She spits out the vervain as much as she can when Hope lets her head go. She coughs unable to say anything. </p><p>"Hope, I think Lizzie might need you to work some answers out of her. Maybe she'll get something out of you, but remember we need to know who she's working with."</p><p>"I'll warm her up for you, don't worry babe. I'll get her to talk." </p><p>"I have no doubts."</p><p>I sit back in my desk and watch Hope as she begins to punch her and kick her. Lizzie doesn't speak at all.</p><p>"What no snarky comments. Where's the Lizzie who couldn't keep a secret?"</p><p>Hope then tries a different approach and I see her walls start to crumble down. Hope smirk brightens when Lizzie chokes out a word.</p><p>"What was that?"</p><p>"I said 'Dad' I saved them and Mom, Dad, Mg are almost here and they are trying to stop you. They got some of your hybrids to break the sire bond so they have about 5 of them on their side then they all came here."</p><p>Right after she finished saying that the door breaks down and Hope stands in front of me when Alaric, Caroline, and Mg walk in the door with the group besides Kai which means they don't know he's back. </p><p>"Hello, and what do we have here. See I would say this is a surprise, but it seems that your daughter has ratted you out."</p><p>"Oh, Lizzie." Alaric tries to get to her, but Hope stops him and pulls Lizzie closer to us. </p><p>"What did you do to my daughter, Hope?" Caroline asks. </p><p>"Oh, you know whatever Josie told me to do. Shouldn't you be halfway across the country forgetting your family exists or was it looking for a new boy toy. I can never remember." </p><p>"Hope, this isn't you I had my emotions turned off once I know what it's like to feel free from your responsibilities. I know the pull to never want to turn it on."</p><p>"I don't think you do. Your mom didn't die by your hand and your father and uncle didn't sacrifice themselves for you. On top of that my dad is Klaus Mikaelson. The one that you had sex with in the woods and maybe was your true love, but you broke his little heart by marrying Stefan Salvatore who ended up dying anyway."</p><p>"Hope come on you're the savior the one who saved my life when Raf bit me." Mg pleads.</p><p>"I'm afraid that Hope and I don't have time for pleasantries we have big plans and you guys don't fit in them."</p><p>"Josie, baby, it'll be okay we'll save you from this darkness." Alaric adds. </p><p>"Oh, Alaric the one who fought for so long. I think maybe to bring this up a level we should show them our friend."</p><p>"Brilliant idea, Mayor Mikaelson." Archie and the others add on walking over to our side. </p><p>"Mikaelson?"</p><p>"Oh, didn't I tell you? I am no longer a Saltzman or your daughter. Anyways allow me to introduce you to our friend. Uncle Kai!" I yell and Kai zooms in over at us and he sees Caroline and Alaric. </p><p>"Is that Carolina and Alaric?" He completely butchers their name which earns a laugh from our side and a high five from Hope. </p><p>"Kai?! How did you get out?" Alaric raises his crossbow and aimed at Kai.</p><p>"Oh, my dear niece Jo and her girlfriend over here got me out. Can we get some food I'm starving?"</p><p>"In a sec we were just about to kill these three then head out." Hope answers. </p><p>"Goodie? Could we get tacos I'm really in the mood for tacos." </p><p>"I don't see why not. You guys good with that?"</p><p>They just nod in agreement and suddenly Kai caught the arrow Alaric shot at him and gives him a sly smile. </p><p>"Did we really have to go that way?" Kai sighs then throws it back nailing it in Alaric's chest. </p><p>The other two go to grab him, but Hope takes the vervain and injects them in the arm causing them to pass out. </p><p>"Johnathen!" Hope yells and the leader of the hybrids comes in. "Take these people to the cells keep giving them vervain and never give them blood. Got it?"</p><p>He nods then speeds their bodies out of the room. </p><p>"Betty and Toni?" </p><p>They eagerly step forward trying to grab her attention first. </p><p>"Take Lizzie down the cells as well same rules apply don't need people encroaching on our plan."</p><p>They nod and with big smiles take her away while she tries to kick and scream. </p><p>"Now let's go get tacos! Cheryl, Roni, Archie, and Jughead you watch over the cells with Betty and Toni make sure they do a good job." </p><p>Soon it's just Kai, Hope and I.</p><p>"Let's go eat."</p><p>"Then the three of us walk out to go get some food.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As we sit in a booth I watch Hope and Kai scarf down a whole bunch of food like they haven't eaten in forever. Hope and Kai seem to be getting along which is perfect meaning he'll trust us when I use him to help me take all the dark magic in the world. I have to send him to a different dimension and take the magic from him. </p><p>Hope and I are going to stay here and then I'll make Hope forget all about Kai so there's no way she'll ever want to turn her humanity back on. If Hope never turns on her humanity then when Josie comes back it'll take forever to even try to get Hope to go back. </p><p>"Josie? You good?" </p><p>"Everything's fine Hope. Now since those idiots back there have been told to do, we are going to head to Oregon to some woods where we will start the final part of the plan. They will stay where they are and we won't need them for anything else. So we'll leave and never look back, and when the plans done we will rule this wretched place. We have to keep a low profile this time. Ae you guys ready?" </p><p>"Yep. I'm ready babe." </p><p>"Can I grab some people for the road?" Kai asks with a childish pout. </p><p>"Yes, but make it quick. We can't stay long." </p><p>He smiles then slides out of the booth and I walk out of the restaurant, but not without flipping my hair over my shoulder. I stand near Hope's bike and she walks out and steps up to me. I grab her by her belt loops and pull her closer making her irises glow a golden color. I smirk devilishly at her then pull her closer making sure her dick rub against my clit and I feel my eyes roll in the back of my head. </p><p>She growls in response, pushing farther into me and I sit sideways on her bike as I tilt my head letting my eyes turn black. My lips find hers and push into her body passionately I feel her fangs come out, but I continue to kiss her with fervor. Our tongues fight for dominance as I sit on the seat and she presses against me with her hands on either side of me. </p><p> A few people walk past when two boys wolf whistle at us and Hope stops. I stop her from looking at them and shake my head. </p><p>"They don't know that you're the reason I'm soaked right now." I whisper seductively in her ear. </p><p>I smash our lips back melting them together as our lips move in sync with each other like we've been doing this for years. I don't know why Josie is upset about it she's been wanting this forever I'm the one who got her for us. </p><p>"Trust me when this is all over, you will be the only thing I'm gonna be doing." I say on her lips. </p><p>She growls with her eyes shining brighter then before. I see Kai walk out of the restaurant from the corner of my mind. I stand up and let go of Hope then straighten my skirt out, and walk past Hope. She whimpers, but doesn't say anything else. </p><p>"Are done eating, Kai?" I ask. </p><p>"Yep. Completely full now we can get going." </p><p>I get into the car without even glancing at the other two. I start the car then Kai gets in the backseat and leans his chin on the shoulder of my chair. </p><p>"So, Oregon?" He asks. </p><p>"Yep, and don't worry I called and Bonnie will be waiting for us. I actually want to act like you escaped on your own, and Hope and I found you. She doesn't know about my dark magic or Hope turning off her humanity so this should work out fine. She's also the one who will take us to the location in the woods." </p><p>"I love the scheming. Does Hope know?" </p><p>"Of course she does." </p><p>I back out of the parking lot and drive off seeing Hope following after me. I hear Kai's breathing next to my ear. </p><p>"What do you want?" I snap. </p><p>"Well I'm just waiting for the part that you tell Hope that you are using her. That's usually how the whole villainy thing works. Leader uses second in command, second in command dies and the good guys win." </p><p>"Except I always win, and Hope is very important to my good side so I promised she would be fine. And Hope is also someone I can use for more than one reason."</p><p>"I can hear it. I'm gonna take a nap." </p><p>In the rearview mirror I see him lay down on the seats and I see Hope behind me. I spelled the car so she couldn't hear that conversation. Can't be too careful, especially when one of the variables is an emotionless vampire. Too risky. </p><p>-Hours Later-</p><p>'Welcome To Oregon'</p><p>Perfect. Now we can begin the last part of the plan. </p><p>After a few more hours of driving we make it to where Bonnie said she'd meet us. It's at a motel in the middle of nowhere. I see her step out of her car, and I park a few spaces away.</p><p>Hope parks right next to me, and I wave her over. I whisper in her ear the plan then murmur a spell that changes Hope's and my appearance so we look like we did before. Then I grab Kai and Hope grabs him by the other arm. We walk over to Bonnie, and she glares bullet holes into his head. </p><p>"Wow, Bonbon. You didn't age well." He smirks then throws a wink. </p><p>"Kai Parker. You still look as horrible as you did when I first met you." </p><p>"Really? Tell that to the girls that I met when I was ravaging through small towns. Unfortunately, my niece and her girlfriend stopped me just as I was tearing through Ric's neck." </p><p>Bonnie looks at me and I give her my saddest face I can conjure. She gives me a comforting smile and internally I roll my eyes. She walks up to us then shackles Kai's wrist. </p><p>"I think it's time to kill you once and for all." She pulls on his arm and shoves him into her back seat. She turns back to us "I'll take you to the site, and we'll deal with him." </p><p>Hope and I nod then I get in the front seat and Hope gets in the backseat with Kai. Kai tries to talk and Bonnie knocks him out and he slumps against the window. I give her a hidden evil smile, Hope winks back at me with her famous smirk. </p><p>"I am very sorry about your lost, Josie." </p><p>"Thank you, Aunt Bonnie. Hope and I are the only ones left from the school. He killed everyone." I sob, but laugh on the inside because she is eating it up. </p><p>"I will send him to where he can never get to you again. So, Hope you're Klaus' daughter?" </p><p>"Yes ma'am." </p><p>"Hmm. Well I've only heard good things from Alaric so I guess you're family now." </p><p>"Thank you. But I would be exactly like my dad if it weren't for Josie and the school." </p><p>I look at her and she is trying not to laugh, and I think she tried cracking a joke. Bonnie just smiles. </p><p>The rest of the car ride is silent, and we stop in front of the tall tree line. Bonnie gets out of the car then gets Kai out of the car. Hope and I walk behind her as she drags Kai behind her. I take Hope's hand to make it seem more innocent, but I am concerned that Bonnie isn't saying anything. </p><p>Bonnie stops then drops Kai in the middle of a circle of salt. </p><p>"Alright if you two could help me with the spell, and we can get him out of here quicker." </p><p>She turns around so her back is to us. </p><p>"Sorry Aunt Bonnie, but we can't let you do that." I tell her. </p><p>"Why not?" </p><p>She turns around and Hope speeds her into a tree with her hand pressing into Bonnie's throat. I snap my fingers and the dark veins and dark clothing spreads over my body and Hope's back into her old clothes. </p><p>"I had a change of heart. And Hope won't listen to you, because I turned her humanity off." </p><p>I thrust my hand at Kai and he shoots up and breathes heavily. </p><p>"Kai can you please take care of her, we don't need her." </p><p>"My pleasure." He stalks over to Bonnie and Hope shoves her into Kai's hands. </p><p>While Hope and Kai keep Bonnie distracted I get ready for the spell. Bonnie throws a few spells my way, but I stop them before they get to me. </p><p>"Josie! Why are you doing this?"</p><p>"I am so tired of being the good twin the one everyone no one pays attention to. I want to make my own destiny! So I am taking it by force with the only two people who ever truly believed that I could have my own voice." I tell her as Kai and Hope grab her arms. </p><p>"I am a Bennett witch, you won't be able to stop me." She says. </p><p>"Kai please shut her up." </p><p>Hope freezes her then Kai starts feeding off of Bonnie. I light the torches and begin to chant loudly making the flames reach higher in the sky. My eyes turn pitch black as the ground shakes. </p><p>Kai gets distracted and drops Bonnie's body. </p><p>"Kai! Come here and take my hand." </p><p>He races over and takes my hand and I feel his magic leave his body and enter mine. Then he collapses, as I start to chant again. </p><p>Then I see a arrow zip past me and I out of the corner of my eye I see Alaric, Caroline, Lizzie, MG, Kaleb, and Rafael trying to stop me. Hope tries to fight them off by herself. I see a bright light start to form from my fingertips. </p><p>Everyone besides Lizzie and Hope are on the ground passed out. Lizzie and Hope fight in front of me. Then Alaric gets up and shoves Hope into Lizzies arms and Lizzie starts siphoning, hard.  Alaric pulls out a stake that looks like a white oak stake, and Hope tries to thrash away but can't. Then he thrusts the stake into Hope's chest and I scream and I see the darkness leave my body. </p><p>I see Hope's lifeless body on the ground and I stumble slightly with tears coming down my cheeks and I feel darkness surround me as I fall down.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>